Effective treatment and/or prevention of clinical disease presents the ultimate goal of research in viral tumorignesis. Progress towards this goal is more likely to be successful after a more complete understanding of the etiology, Pathogenensis, and epidemiology has been achieved. With these underlying goals in mind, this project is seeking to develop improved methods of viral detection and to further our understanding of factors regulating viral expression and cellular transformation. There are two parts to this project. One deals with C-type mammalian RNA tumor viruses, while the other is concerned with a DNA tumor virus, the human papilloma virus.